


Voices that won't stop

by ItzToxicFox



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Author Is Not Religious, Chaotic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzToxicFox/pseuds/ItzToxicFox
Summary: "You can't escape the capital's claws for long!"What if there was a way, for all the suffering to end? What if hybrids and humans could live in peace after who knows how long?Determined to be together with their family and friends again, the remaining people on the Dream SMP try to bring down the capital. It's hard, but not impossible. All they have to do is stick together and they can make the world a better place! After all..."Revolution waits for no man!"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The adopted second part of the book called "The Whispers in the Dark". It's my favourite book on AO3, and the author left the ending open for people. They said that anyone could adopt it and that's exactly what I did!If you haven't read the book before this, it won't make sense. I suggest you do before you start this one.-Toxic
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Voices that won't stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blanc_et_Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Whispers in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096829) by [Blanc_et_Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir). 



> Please don't skip the introduction! There is some important and not so important info here. You can skip the things that don't matter.
> 
> -Toxic

•INFORMATION ABOUT THE BOOK AND ME•

•BOOK•

•This work was heavily inspired by my favourite writer on AO3, Blanc_et_Noir.  
•The storyline of it is original, but based on their book.  
•My main language isn't English, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.  
•Updates may take long sometimes, as I'm in real life school and currently in 8th grade.  
•Trigger warnings are listed below, but each chapter will have their own too:  
✓Graphic description of Violence/Injuries  
✓Blood/Gore  
✓Cursing (There's TommyInnit, like bruh)  
✓Description of panic attacks  
✓Death  
✓Angst, fluff, hurt/comfort  
•Critism is always welcomed, either positive or negative. Constructive criticism helps me improve, so don't be shy.  
•If there are any spelling/grammar/ vocabulary mistakes, do comment and correct it.  
•Unlike with my works on Wattpad, I will try to proof read this and give you guys quality content.

•ME•

•I'm a girl and my pronouns are she/her ♀️  
•I'm a straight ally ☺️🏳️🌈  
•I'm Hungarian 🇭🇺  
•My social medias and what I do there:  
✓Twitter: |•ToxicFox•| for fanarts and fun  
✓Twich: itztoxicfox25 I haven't streamed yet, but I will probably write live if people want me to  
✓Wattpad: ItzToxicFox I write there too, mcyt and Undertale oneshots  
✓Instagram: itztoxicfox for fanarts and fun  
✓Skype: |•ToxicFox•| to interact with a group for a Wattpad book  
✓Discord: |•ToxicFox•| #7972 interaction  
•I can deal with someone hating on me, but if you came here to hate on my readers, plase walk back the fuck out  
•I love cooking 🍽️, animals 🐶, nature 🏞️ and my awesome readers ❤️🥺  
•This is my first work on AO3  
•If you want to make fanart, don't hesitate to reach out to me!☺️  
•Part of the non-toxic gacha fandom  
•Mother of the friend group, the most responsible and sensible one  
•If this book has more than 10 chapter (without this) I can adopt you guys! Deal?  
•If you have question, don't be afraid to ask. Either about me or the book.  
•You can call me Toxic or ToxicFox

•ENJOY THE BOOK•

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the book!
> 
> -Toxic


End file.
